Romantic Antique
by Zhechii
Summary: Orihime beralih profesi menjadi babysitter. Dia direkruit bekerja sebagai babysitter di keluarga kaya. Pekerjaan babysitter tidaklah mudah terlebih lagi dengan anak bermasalah seperti Yachiru. Tak hanya itu, Orihime harus berhadapan dengan Zaraki Kenpachi, ayah Yachiru, terkenal displin, keras dan berhati es. Mampukah Orihime? Semuanya akan diceritakan dalam snippets 100 kata
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Romantic Antique<strong>

**Romance / Family**

**Rating : K – T**

**Zaraki X Orihime X Yachiru**

**(Modern Time)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ringkasan<strong> : Yachiru, anak dari seorang pria kaya raya yang bernama Zaraki Kenpachi, terkenal dengan kenakalannya dan suka memerintah. Sudah banyak babysitter yang kewalahan menangani kenakalannya. Hingga suatu hari, muncul Inoue Orihime, seorang pekerja keras yang selalu dipecat dikarenakan tubuhnya yang terlalu seksi, mengacaukan konsentrasi setiap pegawai dimana ia berkerja. Ia mendengarkan ucapan kawan baiknya untuk beralih profesi menjadi babysitter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**A Trouble Kid**

"Sudah cukup. Aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku berhenti sebelum berubah menjadi gila," ujar seorang wanita berumur sekitar 32 tahun tergesa-gesa untuk segera mengangkat kakinya dari kediaman keluarga kaya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, nona Ryuzaki. Saya mohon berhenti," henti seorang pelayan pria berumur yang jauh lebih tua daripada Ryuzaki, nama pelayan wanita itu.

"Aku bilang aku berhenti!"

"Tunggu sebentar, nona Ryuzaki. Biar saya jelaskan-"

"Tolong anda dengarkan ini. Aku tidak akan pernah mengubah keputusanku apapun terjadi. Siapa yang betah dengan _anak bermasalah_ seperti dia?!" Wanita itu berkata. "Jangan lupa transfer gajiku ke rekeningku. Selamat tinggal, tuan Goro."

Tuan Goro hanya menghela napas. _'Lagi?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Original Posting 0811/2014**_

_**Prompt : None**_

_**Word : 100**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maaf, kawan. Ini hanya snippets dengan 100 kata. Aku ingin mencoba tantangan 100 kata dalam Bleach Fanfiction (Indonesia). Pasangan Kenpachi X Orihime sangat jarang di Bleach Fanfic Indo. Karena itu aku mencoba memasangkan mereka.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Romantic Antique<strong>

**Romance / Family**

**Rating : K – T**

**Zaraki X Orihime X Yachiru**

**(Modern Time)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ringkasan<strong> : Yachiru, anak dari seorang pria kaya raya yang bernama Zaraki Kenpachi, terkenal dengan kenakalannya dan suka memerintah. Sudah banyak babysitter yang kewalahan menangani kenakalannya. Hingga suatu hari, muncul Inoue Orihime, seorang pekerja keras yang selalu dipecat dikarenakan tubuhnya yang terlalu seksi, mengacaukan konsentrasi setiap pegawai dimana ia berkerja. Ia mendengarkan ucapan kawan baiknya untuk beralih profesi menjadi babysitter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Yachiru**

"Ada masalah apa ini, Goro? Bising sekali," tanya seorang pria berambut hitam panjang sebahu yang tertata rapi kebelakang dan berpakaian rapi serta lengkap dengan dasi berserta penjepit emasnya lalu tak ketinggalannya, jas berwarna hitam yang telah terpakai di badannya, menuruni tangga.

"Tolong maafkan saya karena telah membuat anda terganggu, tuan Kenpachi," mohon maaf pelayan pria dengan nada begitu rendah dan sopan. Ia memberikan rasa hormat kepada majikannya dengan membungkuk pelan.

"Terulang lagi?" Pria dewasa itu berkata sembari mengancingkan lengan kemeja putihnya.

"Ya, tuanku. Nona Ryuzaki mengundurkan diri. Maafkan saya, tuan Kenpachi. Ini salah saya."

"Kau tidak bersalah, Goro. Ini salah-...YACHIRU!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Original Posting 0811/2014**_

_**Prompt : None**_

_**Words : 100**_

* * *

><p><strong>Aku akan mempostingnya setiap hari dengan 2 – 3 chapter. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Romantic Antique<strong>

**Romance / Family**

**Rating : K – T**

**Zaraki X Orihime X Yachiru**

**(Modern Time)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ringkasan<strong>__ : Yachiru, anak dari seorang pria kaya raya yang bernama Zaraki Kenpachi, terkenal dengan kenakalannya dan suka memerintah. Sudah banyak babysitter yang kewalahan menangani kenakalannya. Hingga suatu hari, muncul Inoue Orihime, seorang pekerja keras yang selalu dipecat dikarenakan tubuhnya yang terlalu seksi, mengacaukan konsentrasi setiap pegawai dimana ia berkerja. Ia mendengarkan ucapan kawan baiknya untuk beralih profesi menjadi babysitter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**The real purpose**

"Apa ayah memanggil Yachiru?" Seorang anak kecil yang mungil berumur sekitar 7 tahun, berambut pendek merah muda, menampakkan batang hidung di hadapan ayahnya dan pelayannya dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Kemari kau."

"Baik!"

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Yachiru?"

Manik – manik _dark pink_ milik gadis kecil itu melirik ke setiap ruangan, mencari alasan yang tepat menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Sudah pasti ayahnya meminta penjelasan dibalik semua ini.

"Aku tidak butuh mereka."

"Apa maksudmu ucapanmu? Kau memerlukan mereka."

"Goro_-san_ sudah cukup buatku."

"Goro memiliki tugasnya sendiri. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan dua pekerjaan sekaligus. Sekarang tolong kau jawab pertanyaanku, Yachiru?"

"Mereka tidak pantas buat ayah."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Original Posting 1811/2014**_

_**Prompt : None**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Romantic Antique<strong>

**Romance / Family**

**Rating : K – T**

**Zaraki X Orihime X Yachiru**

**(Modern Time)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ringkasan<strong> : Yachiru, anak dari seorang pria kaya raya yang bernama Zaraki Kenpachi, terkenal dengan kenakalannya dan suka memerintah. Sudah banyak babysitter yang kewalahan menangani kenakalannya. Hingga suatu hari, muncul Inoue Orihime, seorang pekerja keras yang selalu dipecat dikarenakan tubuhnya yang terlalu seksi, mengacaukan konsentrasi setiap pegawai dimana ia berkerja. Ia mendengarkan ucapan kawan baiknya untuk beralih profesi menjadi babysitter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Useless Wishes**

"Kau melakukan semua ini hanya untukku?"

Gadis mungil bersurai merah muda mengangguk – anggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Sungguh manisnya dirimu, Yachiru. Ayah terharu mendengarnya, tapi kau melakukan hal yang tidak berguna."

"Apa maksud ayah?! Menurut ayah, aku melakukan hal yang tidak berguna?! Itu pendapat ayah, tapi itu sangat penting bagiku!" Bentak Yachiru, menaiki tangga dengan wajah seakan ingin menangis.

"Yachiru, kita belum selesai bicara. Kembali kemari!"

"Aku benci ayah!"

"Nona Yachiru!" Goro, sang pelayan, memanggil nona kecil itu serta berusaha mengejarnya, ia sangat mengerti betul bagaimana terlukanya hati majikan kecilnya itu.

"Biarkan dia sendiri. Nanti juga ia akan kembali seperti biasanya."

"Tapi..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Original Posting 1811/2014**_

_**Prompt : None**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Romantic Antique<strong>

**Romance / Family**

**Rating : K – T**

**Zaraki X Orihime X Yachiru**

**(Modern Time)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ringkasan<strong> : Yachiru, anak dari seorang pria kaya raya yang bernama Zaraki Kenpachi, terkenal dengan kenakalannya dan suka memerintah. Sudah banyak babysitter yang kewalahan menangani kenakalannya. Hingga suatu hari, muncul Inoue Orihime, seorang pekerja keras yang selalu dipecat dikarenakan tubuhnya yang terlalu seksi, mengacaukan konsentrasi setiap pegawai dimana ia berkerja. Ia mendengarkan ucapan kawan baiknya untuk beralih profesi menjadi babysitter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Requirements : Need Someone**

"Tuan Kenpachi, tolong anda pertimbangkan keinginan nona Yachiru."

Sebuah lirikan tajam terlempar ke arah kepala pelayan yang telah berusia 56 tahun, membuat pria tua itu tersentak ketakutan.

"Goro, ini pertama kalinya kau berani berkata seperti itu. Kau pikir dirimu siapa hingga kau lancang mengatakan hal itu."

"Maafkan saya, tuan. Saya tidak bermaksud-"

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Kau tidak berhak mengatur kehidupanku."

Sang kepala pelayan tersebut membungkuk dalam, memohon ampun atas ketidaksopanan dirinya.

"Aku tidak peduli Yachiru akan kembali mengusir _babysitter_ yang baru. Goro, kirimkan kembali surat permohonan kepada kantor agen itu! Aku minta seorang _babysitter_ yang baru untuk mengurus Yachiru."

"Baik!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Original Posting 1811/2014**_

_**Prompt : None**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I own Nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Romantic Antique<strong>

**Romance/Drama/Family**

**Rating : K-T**

**(Modern Times)**

**Snippets 100 Word  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 <strong>

**Requirements : Poor Girl**

Di sebuah apartemen sederhana,

Gadis muda tengah menunduk sedih di hadapan sebuah foto seorang pria muda berambut biru gelap. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan diri agar tidak menangis di depan kakak tersayang.

"Nii_-chan_, bagaimana keadaanmu di alam sana? Sehatkah? Disini Orihime juga sehat hehehe..." Gadis itu tertunduk diam dan suasana kembali senyap seakan tidak ada penghuni di dalam ruangan.

"Nii_-chan_...Maafkan Orihime. Hari ini Orihime dipecat lagi. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Orihime dipecat tanpa alasan jelas. Ne...Nii_-chan_, apa Orihime berbuat salah?"

Sebuah buliran air mata menetes dari mata Orihime kemudian dengan cepat gadis itu menghapusnya.

'_A-ah aku tidak boleh menangis!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting : 2102/2016**

**Prompt : None**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I own Nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Romantic Antique<strong>

**Romance/Drama/Family**

**Rating : K-T**

**(Modern Times)**

**Snippets 100 Word  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Requirements : A Call From Old Friend Part One**

"Jangan khawatir, Nii_-chan_. Orihime pasti menemukan pekerjaan baru lagi. Eto...kalau tidak salah, ada lowongan kerja di majalah baru."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Orihime bergegas membuka tasnya untuk mengambil sebuah majalah yang bersampulkan tampang aktor yang sedang naik daun. Secara perlahan dan teliti, Orihime membuka halaman demi halaman hingga pada suatu halaman yang tertuliskan Artikel Lowongan Kerja.

"Ini Dia!"

Kemudian gadis itu mulai mencari pekerjaan baru yang ditawarkan oleh pihak Advertising dan disesuaikan dengan kemampuannya. Ia melingkari semua nama perusahaan yang akan dilamarnya dengan spidol merah.

Di tengah keasyikannya, sebuah nada dering terdengar dari handphone-nya. Orihime-pun lekas mengangkatnya.

"Halo."

"Ah. Orihime-chan~"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting : 2102/2016**

**Prompt : None**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I own Nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Romantic Antique<strong>

**Romance/Drama/Family**

**Rating : K-T**

**(Modern Times)**

**Snippets 100 Word  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Requirements : A Call From Old Friend Part Two**

"Rangiku_-san_. Sudah lama tidak menghubungi,"

"Hehehe...Maaf. Aku terlalu sibuk."

"Begitu..."

"Ne...Orihime. Hari ini kamu sibuk?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ketemuan?

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"HEH...Untuk apa katamu. Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa kamu tidak kangen denganku?"

"Maaf, Rangiku_-san_. Tentu saja aku sangat merindukanmu. Ada banyak sekali cerita yang ingin kuceritakan pada Rangiku_-san_."

"Hn. Cerita Orihime selalu menarik untuk didengar mana mungkin aku melewatinya."

"Hehehe..." Kedua wanita karir itu tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu, kita ketemuan di kafe Monsieur."

"Di sana'kan..."

"Mont Blanc mereka sangat lezat bahkan ada menu baru. Apa kamu ingin mencobanya?"

"Hn."

"Kita sepakat. Kafe Monsieur."

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting : 2202/2016**

**Prompt : None**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I own Nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Romantic Antique<strong>

**Romance/Drama/Family**

**Rating : K-T**

**(Modern Times)**

**Snippets 100 word**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Requirements : Reunion**

"Orihime, sebelah sini!" ucap seorang wanita karir seksi sembari melambaikan tangan ke arah Orihime agar keberadaannya disadari oleh gadis berambut jingga itu.

"Rangiku_-san_." Orihime langsung pergi menghampiri meja kawan lamanya.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu. Apa kamu sehat?"

Kedua wanita berpostur tubuh sempurna itu saling berpelukan melepas rindu bagaikan saudara yang telah berpisah lama kemudian bertemu kembali.

"Hn. Rangiku_-san_?"

"Seperti yang kamu lihat. Aku kondisi sehat. Ugh...Tapi belakangan ini aku banyak pekerjaan sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk ke salon. Apa wajahku kelihatan kusam?Tua?"

"Hehehe...Tenang saja, Rangiku_-san_. Kamu masih terlihat sama seperti terakhir kita bertemu.

"Begitukah? Hahahaha...Hmmm...Kamu terlihat semakin dewasa, Orihime."

"Benarkah?"

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting : 2202/2016**

**Prompt : None**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I own Nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>Romantic Antique<strong>

**Romance/Drama/Family**

**Rating : K-T**

**(Modern Times)**

**Snippets 100 Word**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Requirements : Peppermint and Strawberry cream cake**

"Hn. Aku hampir tidak mengenalmu."

"Rangiku_-san_."

"Maaf anda mau memesan apa?" tanya seorang pelayan berpakaian ala maid kepada mereka lalu memberikan buku menu berwana coklat berpitakan emas.

"Eh?"

"Pilih sesukamu, Orihime. Aku traktir," ucap Rangiku yang lebih dulu mengambil buku menu dari tangan pelayan muda itu.

"Tapi...Aku merasa tidak enak"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Jangan sungkan, Orihime."

"Baiklah..." Orihime mulai mencari cake yang terlihat lezat untuk disantap. "Eto...Strawberry Cream Cake."

" 1 Strawberry Cream Cake dan ..." Pelayan itu mencatat pesanan Orihime kemudian melirik ke Rangiku.

"Peppermint Cake."

Si pelayan kembali menulis di kertas pesanan sebelum disetor ke Pattisier.

* * *

><p><strong>Original Posting : 2202/2016**

**Prompt : None**


End file.
